


all my nights i think only of you

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “You’ve been the only thing on my mind.” Hecate says, her nails scratching lightly at the fabric beneath her fingertips. “I thought about you a lot whenever we had to miss a mirror call.” Her words are slow, but Pippa listens patiently, turning to kiss her head and bury her face into her bun. “I... I really,” Slowly, her hand moves just a little bit further up Pippa’s thigh. “Really missed you.”





	all my nights i think only of you

**Author's Note:**

> dear all hicsqueak fic writers, 
> 
> please write more smut. thank you.

It’s been three weeks. Three weeks of far too busy schedules and being too tired even for a mirror call on most nights. So when Hecate arrives at Pentangle’s Academy tonight, it really is no surprise that they don’t leave Pippa’s chambers. They’ve had three weeks of constant contact with other people, too many other people, so it’s completely reasonable that now they only want each other. 

Pippa makes them tea and they sit on the couch by the fire, a small distance across from each other, until Hecate can’t stand the lack of physical contact any longer, gives in to the ache in her heart and nuzzles into Pippa, to which Pippa smiles and can’t seem to stop. She thinks she might never get used to such willing and loving affection from Hecate. 

“I’ve missed you.” Hecate utters, rather matter-of-factly, as Pippa runs fingers up and down her arm. 

Pippa hums. “I’ve missed you. So much.”

They sit in silence for a while, Pippa’s hand now stroking the stray hairs at the nape of Hecate’s neck, as Hecate lightly drags her fingers over Pippa’s thigh.

“You’ve been the only thing on my mind.” Hecate says, her nails scratching lightly at the fabric beneath her fingertips. “I thought about you a lot whenever we had to miss a mirror call.” Her words are slow, but Pippa listens patiently, turning to kiss her head and bury her face into her bun. “I... I really,” Slowly, her hand moves just a little bit further up Pippa’s thigh. “Really missed you.”

A smile curves onto Pippa’s lips and she lets Hecate’s hand continue to travel up her thigh. “I thought about you too.” Her hand, the one that isn’t still tickling Hecate’s neck, moves to Hecate’s chest, undoes the first few buttons of her blouse and lightly traces the skin there. “A lot.” 

Hecate shudders when Pippa’s nails ghost over her shoulder, causing her to tilt her head and Pippa seizes the opportunity. Starts lightly placing kisses on Hecate’s neck, as her hair releases itself from the neat bun on her head. It’s when she can’t hold in the smallest of whimpers that Hecate is brave enough to ask, “How? How did you think of me?”

“I thought about how lovely you are.” Pippa whispers against Hecate’s jaw. “And how much I adore you and how I hate us having to be apart. I thought about your hair and your nose and your lips.” She continues, kissing the corner of her mouth. “I thought about your hands and how I desperately missed holding them.” Removing her hand from Hecate’s blouse, she finds her hand instead and entwines their fingers. “I thought about your fingers.” Her voice becomes lower then. “And what I wished they could be doing to me.” Hecate’s breath hitches, as Pippa’s tongue flicks out to lick her top lip. “I tried not to think about that actually. At least not until later, when I could be alone. But I thought about it all the time.” She kisses her way back to Hecate’s neck. “All the time. Three weeks is far too long, Hiccup.”

“I’m here now.” Hecate breathes, swallowing down, as her mouth waters.

“Yes.” Pippa’s hand slides down Hecate’s neck and over her shoulder, her other slowly making its way up her stomach until both hands almost meet at the undone buttons of Hecate’s blouse. “And your shirt needs to come off.” There’s a slight expel from Pippa’s fingertips that has the remaining buttons almost ripping open, untucking her blouse from her skirt. “Now.”

“Hecate turns her head, nuzzles into Pippa’s chest and smiles as she transfers them to the bedroom, where they land on the soft mattress and the floral pink bedsheets that Hecate has missed too much.

Pippa shifts from her position, guides Hecate so that she’s lying down and within moments her mouth is hot and wet against Hecate’s chest, down her sternum, across her stomach, back up again, pulling apart the fabric of her blouse as far as it will go, until it vanishes completely. A smile still stains Hecate’s lips, it grows wider when Pippa’s dress disappears too and she can take in the view. She’s missed Pippa’s skin, she can feel the warmth of it without even touching it. But she wants to touch it. Needs to touch it. She runs her hands up Pippa’s arms to her shoulders and then her neck and Pippa leans down and kisses her. Catches her by surprise when she pins her arms right above her head all of a sudden, making her gasp. 

Pippa stares at the unsteady rise and fall of Hecate’s chest for a while, before finally meeting her gaze and asking, “Will you show me?” Hecate blinks, her lips slightly parted, dropping Pippa’s gaze for a moment, thinking she understands. Not quite knowing how to answer. “Will you show me how you thought of me?” 

“I- You- You mean-“ 

“Did you touch yourself, Hiccup? Did you think about me?” Pippa asks, and slowly, very slowly Hecate nods. “Show me.” 

Hecate freezes, her arms still above her head, until Pippa’s releases them, sits up and straddles Hecate’s thighs. She entwines their fingers. “You don’t have to.” She whispers, bringing their hands up and kissing Hecate’s knuckles. And she means it.

But before Pippa even realises, Hecate’s skirt is a dark, heavy pile on the floor and Hecate brings their hands down to the tops of her thighs. She leaves Pippa’s hands there, along with one of her own. The other slowly makes its way to the waistband of her underwear and lingers there for a moment and she lets out the tiniest nervous laugh before allowing her hand to slip underneath the lace. 

Her breath hitches when her fingers reach the hot, sensitive flesh and Pippa’s heart is racing at the sight before her and Hecate looks a little unsure still, as her hand begins to move beneath the fabric. Pippa moves herself forward a little, leans down and places kisses up along Hecate’s arm, continues up until they’re face to face and she can feel Hecate’s unsteady breath. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” Hecate breathes, and Pippa leans forward further to nibble her ear.

And then she whispers, “What did you think about? What did you imagine me doing to you?” 

“I thought about you touching me. Everywhere.” Hecate says, pausing to release a breath. “More than anything I thought about touching you.” 

“Touch me.” It’s not a question because Pippa is already guiding Hecate’s free hand up to cup her own cheek, already kissing her palm over and over and Hecate strokes her thumb over the soft skin. Travels down her neck, touches her as much as she can, until she reaches Pippa’s chest, drags her fingernails very lightly across it, before stopping at one of her breasts, cupping it in her palm, making Pippa gasp in delight. 

“Does it feel good?” Pippa asks. Hecate, head arching back as her lips part, is nodding again and Pippa says, “I want to see.” 

She travels back down Hecate’s body, quickly this time, tugging down her black, lace underwear, past her knees, until it’s around her ankles and eventually on the floor. And when she looks up at Hecate, at her movements, she feels a rush of something wash over her. Want maybe. Or need. Seeing her like this, knowing that Hecate does _this_ , all whilst thinking about _her_ and wanting _her_ when they aren’t even together. She realises it is need. She needs Hecate. Can’t possibly wait much longer. 

She kisses her hand and Hecate starts to whimper, tortured by such light brushes of affection that send tingles throughout her and suddenly she’s stuttering in broken sentences. “Please. Pippa. I- I want you to- I don’t want t- to to- I need... You. I need you. Inside- I...” 

Pippa kisses her hand again, and again, and a dozen more times, as she brings her fingers up to Hecate’s entrance. She circles them there, relishing the moan that escapes from Hecate at the contact. 

“Pippa.” Hecate says more firmly, making Pippa smirk. She likes when Hecate is vocal with what she wants. So she wastes no more time, pushes a finger inside of her and works up a steady pace that makes Hecate more careful with her own movements. More precise. Making her gasps sharper and needier. She watches Pippa. She inserts another finger into her and Hecate’s eyes grow wider at the sight of Pippa. Pippa’s fingers thrusting inside of her. Pippa’s lips parting at the feeling of her own heat rising in her stomach.

And then Pippa is leaning over Hecate again, using her free hand to keep steady, dragging her lips over whatever expanse of skin is closest to her, edging Hecate closer, building her release. She flicks her tongue over Hecate’s still-covered nipple, and when Hecate lets out a sharp breath, she does it again. Removes Hecate’s bra this time, let’s her tongue circle the sensitive skin, makes it stand tall and hard. Pinches it as lightly as she can between her teeth. And Hecate moans, louder than she usually does, as she attempts to thrust herself further into Pippa’s fingers. 

“Your hand.” Hecate says in a quick, stuttered whisper, her eyes squeezing shut at the curl of Pippa’s fingers. “I want- your hand.” 

It catches Pippa by surprise and she almost hesitates at the request, but Hecate is getting closer, so she hurries, never stopping her hand work, straddles Hecate’s thighs once more and reaches out.

Hecate comes when their hands clasp together, Pippa’s name spilling from her lips, her legs tensing, unable to move under the weight of Pippa, her nails squeezing Pippa’s palm, Pippa’s fingers still making her whimper uncontrollably. 

She pulls Pippa down on top of her, her breath heavy and her eyes damp, and she holds her. When she can speak again, her voice is low. “I missed holding you.” Her nose brushes against Pippa’s cheek. “I missed that the most.” 

Pippa smiles, placing soft kisses all over her face. “I missed that the most too.” 

They hold each other for a little while. Until Hecate’s breathing becomes almost normal again and she regains enough strength to roll out from underneath Pippa, reversing their positions until Hecate is the one leaning over her, kissing her forehead and her eyelids and her cheeks. “I missed...” She trails off, kissing her lips. “Tasting you.” 

Pippa leans up, kissing her again, tries not to let on just how much those words excite her, or how much they have her silently begging. “Hm. Perhaps that is what I actually missed the most.” Hecate leans back in, nipping her bottom lip. “Or maybe it’s a close second.” She says, placing her hand on the back of Hecate’s head, as Hecate dips down Pippa’s body. She tugs at the fabric of Pippa’s bra, pulls it down over her nipples and stops to suck one of them, her thumb rolling over the other, pinching it between her fingers slightly when her teeth do the same and Pippa’s hands get utterly tangled in Hecate’s hair as she does, tugging at it with each slight nip of her skin, sighing contently when she feels Hecate smiling against her.

She dips lower. Sucks kisses all the way down Pippa’s stomach, dragging her nails down it, feeling Pippa’s breathing get heavier. When she stops at Pippa’s hips, drags her teeth along the skin there, she lingers. Brushes her nose across the area, breathes Pippa in. She curls her fingers under the pink material in her way and it vanishes in an instant. And she continues. Down, down, down, until she reaches the very tops of her thighs and Pippa almost huffs out of frustration when Hecate doesn’t immediately get to work. 

“Promise me. We won’t spend that much time apart again. Not unless absolutely necessary.” Hecate says, her nose brushing the skin there too. 

“I promise.” Pippa blurts.

“Three weeks really is too long.” Hecate whispers, leaving kisses on the very inner part of Pippa’s thigh. 

“I promise.” Pippa looks right at her, pleading with her eyes. “Heca-“ She gasps, interrupted by Hecate’s smooth, cool tongue against her hot, wet flesh. It’s a feeling that has her writhing in seconds. A feeling she’s missed terribly, but she hadn’t realised just how much until now. “I promise.” She breathes one last time, as she arches her head back. 

Hecate is firm, sloppier than she usually is too, hungrier and needier, gripping onto Pippa’s thighs, tasting her alluringly heady flavour. Pippa moans, her hands already trembling as she has to stop herself from tugging too hard on Hecate’s hair. The darker haired witch is persistent with her tongue, lapping and circling and when she begins to suck, Pippa let’s out a hiss, jolting forward against Hecate’s mouth. And Hecate has to come up for air, not taking her eyes away from where her tongue had previously been. She brings up her hand to rub gently, leaning down, she places kisses just below Pippa’s hips. And when Pippa whimpers at her touch, Hecate teases a finger just outside her entrance. 

When she finally looks up at Pippa, she sees the want in her eyes and the tremble of her lip and the way Pippa looks at her. How her hair is slightly messy and loose around her face, how she shakes her head just slightly and, again, how she breathes the words, “I promise.” 

Hecate slides into her, very cautious of Pippa’s reaction, always careful not to be too rough, unless Pippa asks. It scares her immensely still, that she might possibly hurt Pippa unknowingly, but her thoughts calm when Pippa guides her hand on top of Hecate’s, following its movements, willing Hecate to do more. So Hecate adds a second finger. And just when Pippa is mid-gasp, she puts her mouth back to work too. And Pippa is frantic, tries to spread her legs further, as far as she can, scratching at the bedsheets until all she can do is cling to them with all her strength. Her breath becomes sharp, her moans become deeper, Hecate works faster, until all of a sudden Pippa feels like she’s floating. Her legs come back together, tensing at either side of Hecate’s head, her back arches up off the bed and when she comes back down again her hands soften in Hecate’s hair and she can hear nothing but the sound of her heart beating. 

She returns to reality when Hecate appears by her side, kisses her cheek and wraps her arm around her, and then her leg. She rests her forehead on Pippa’s shoulder and they stay like that for a while. Their breaths slowly steadying. 

Pippa shifts on the bed, turns to face Hecate more, so she can wrap her arms around her too. She brings their faces closer so that their noses touch, side by side, and Pippa closes her eyes, sighs contently and whispers against Hecate’s skin, “If that’s how you behave after three weeks apart, perhaps actually we should be apart more often.”

Suppressing a smile, voice steady and controlled as ever, Hecate whispers back, “Be quiet.”


End file.
